Activity logs allow individuals and corporations to record call activities data such as the time, duration, and parties associated with the call. This information is useful for keeping record of call activities, generating reports for accounting purposes, evaluating the time expended on a task or project, and ensuring that calls are performed on schedule.
Activity logs generally rely on manual input by a user or employee. For example, a person may keep a log indicating when the person called or received a call. The person would need to remember the call time and telephone number called or received. The person may then manually calculate the time that elapsed during the call. The person may also use an electronic device for inputting the call data associated with a telephone call. For instance, the person may use a spreadsheet on a computer or accounting software to manually enter the call data.
Manual data entry tasks encounter several problems. For instance, data entry is a tedious and time-consuming task that interrupts a user from their activity or task. Additionally, data entry relies on the ability of the user to accurately remember and input the data. In some instances, a user does not enter activities when they occur and then must recall the activities later. Additionally, there may be typos and other errors that reduce the accuracy of manually entered data. These issues can cause significant problems, particularly for employees who face deadlines and other time constraints when performing activities and tasks at different work sites or project locations.